


HAWK Shipping

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adopted Siblings, FAM stuff, Found Family, Free Alliance Medics are Space Doctors Without Borders, M/M, Not Jedi, Original Characters - Freeform, she's not his daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: A freighter comes to Yavin IV, and it's just another day with HAWK Shipping





	1. Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something funny I came up with, featuring some OCs from other works translated into Star Wars. If it's popular, I'll write more from time to time. Not sure where this story belongs in my multiverse, but it's something.
> 
> (For the old fans of mine, yes, that is a translated version of Julian 'Jinx' Park from the brotherhood. Because I could.)

The _Hawk_ settled on the ground outside the temple on Yavin IV, only noticed by the quartermaster and his assistants, and a pair of droids who had to reroute their path to a slightly less efficient one.  Most of the base’s current inhabitants were focused on other things, intelligence briefings, training, vehicle maintenance.  Only a few had the luxury to observe as the _Hawk’s_ people began unloading crates into the hands of the quartermaster.  Those who did notice were, perhaps, drawn in by the heterogenous nature of the crew; a Togrutan, two Twi’lek, a Bothan, a Kiffar, and two humans, one in Mandalorian armor.  After the supplies were unloaded, the _Hawk_ stayed to finish refueling, and its crew scattered to fulfill a number of personal, and not so personal, errands.


	2. Captain Hawk, I presume

“Captain?”

“Yes,” the Togrutan and Bothan replied in unison.  They paused, shared a glance, and the Togrutan stepped off the ramp, “Can I help you?”

“I’m Quartermaster Rys,” the man said, “I’m in charge of shipping and deliveries.  Forgive me, but I was wondering if you off loaded everything?”

“Everything labeled for this space port has been off loaded,” the Togrutan replied, crossing her arms.

“Yes, but Captain, uh,”

“Hawk works,” the Togrutan said, “like my ship.”

“Yes, Captain Hawk,” Rys said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  “The thing is, I believe, there are crates.”

“We are a shipping team,” Captain Hawk said firmly, “unaligned and apolitical.  We ship the freight we contract to ship to the locations our contract states, where we offload, refuel, and go.  We do not offer exclusive rights to any organization or cause.  What resides in our cargo hold is not your business unless you paid us to put it there.”

“Oh, I-I’m sorry, I thought,” Rys hesitated.

“We don’t offer exclusive deals, Quartermaster.  We offer shipping and privacy.”  Captain Hawk said, “That’s why we have the FAM decal on our hull, and a FAM doctor on the crew.  Apolitical and neutral, credits only.”

“I’m sorry, but FAM?”  Rys asked.

Captain Hawk snorted, “What are you? Star-mad?  We’re Free Alliance Medical certified, means we don’t take sides and we don’t offer exclusivity.  In return, we get contracts with the FAM to haul supplies to refugees, and in our particular case, we get a FAM doctor on the crew in exchange for helping handle FAM clinics on designated worlds.  In our business, FAM certification is one of the highest standards a crew can earn.  If you want to renegotiate our contract, I’m happy to do that, but you won’t get exclusive rights.  We don’t ship for the cause, we ship for the credits.”

“I’m sorry to have bothered you,” Rys said.

“Eh,” Captain Hawk checked the chrono, “we got time, although we’re leaving once the refueling is done.”

The Quartermaster nodded and backed away, almost tripping over his own feet.

“Nice one,” the Bothan said.

“Star-mad credit pincher,” Captain Hawk said, shaking her head.  “Come on, Kit, I want to get a second look at that patch job, the pressure valve was fluctuating more than I liked on reentry.”

“Just admit it, Kasey, forgive me, Captain Hawk, was it?”  Kit said, “You’re as obsessive about repair jobs as Dad gets and relax.  I figured you’d want to wiggle back there, and Doc already got me a compress for when you bang your montrals.”

“Brother, you’re the weird one who takes after dad,” Captain Hawk replied, “and if that guy was really in charge of shipping and shit, he’d have checked the contract before he talked to us.”


	3. Apolitical and Neutral

Bail sighed as he looked over the latest notes from the Senate.  The Emperor had been on a tear lately, turning his attention more and more to the Core Worlds, those worlds seemingly loyal to the Empire.  His latest piece of legislation would raise taxes on the Core and institute an officer’s draft.  The taxes were going somewhere, and the Alliance had been unable to track it.

Someone crashed into him, making Bail drop the datapad even as he grabbed the wall to steady himself.

“Sorry!”

Bail turned and found himself face to face with a young man with dark brown hair, wide blue eyes, and a vest emblazoned with the Free Alliance Medic’s symbol.

“I’m all right, are you?”  Bail said, bending to pick up his datapad.

“I’m all right, Viceroy,” the young man said, sounding nervous.  “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Bail studied the young man again, “Do I know you, Doctor?”

“Doc, oh, the vest, yes,” the young man ducked his head a little, “I’m Julian Park, and no, we’ve never met, but I’m from Alderaan, so…”

“I see,” Bail said, trying to smile reassuringly at the young man.

Doctor Park winced a little, “Truth is, I’m a bit turned around.  I hadn’t realized this place was so… complex.” He turned and gestured to a crate by the corridor wall, complete with Imperial medical markings.  “I’m supposed to deliver this to the primary medical center, but I’m not sure where I am.”

“I can show you the way,” Bail offered.

“I shouldn’t,” Doctor Park said, “I’m sure you’re busy.”

“I have time,” Bail said, “and I’m a bit curious, what is a FAM doctor doing with an imperial crate in an Alliance base.”

Doctor Park smiled with a hint of mischief, “It’s the new Imperial vaccines, Viceroy.  The FAM accepts donations of all sorts, and we don’t ask questions where they came from.”

“I see,” Bail said, “well, the medical center is this way.”  He gestured back the way he came.

“Thank you, sir,” Doctor Park said, moving to push the crate ahead of him as they walked.

“Have you been with the FAM for long?”  Bail asked.

“I was a field nurse with them through medical school,” Doctor Park said, “they paid my way in exchange for a ten-year contract with them.”  He shrugged, “It was a good offer at the time, and I’ve got another three years before the contract’s finished.”

Bail readjusted his impression of the doctor’s age.  He looked young, at first, but a second glance showed small signs of age.

“Will you renew your contract?”  Bail asked.

“Not sure yet,” Doctor Park said, “I think it would have to depend on what the galaxy looks like then.”

“Would you consider the alliance?”  Bail asked.

“Ah, now you’re just trying to make me political,” Doctor Park said with a sly smile, “I’m forbidden by contract to pick a side in this.  My job is to heal people, not pick a system of government.”

“And yet you call me,” Bail paused, and blinked.

“Viceroy, a title that is yours by right, and an acknowledgement of my own history,” Doctor Park said.

“The point is conceded,” Bail said with a slight smile.

Doctor Park inclined his head slightly.

“Well, here’s the medical center,” Bail said, gesturing.  “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thank you, Viceroy,” Doctor Park said.  He paused, “It may violate my contract, sir, but the other reason I wouldn’t call you, _that,_ is because I refuse to acknowledge the legitimacy of that which spawned it as I feel it is a coup that was built on the blood of children, and those that cheered it are never deserving of respect.”  He gave the crate a push and strode into the medical center.  “Greetings my friends, I come bearing gifts!”


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa let one of her lekku drape around her neck like a fancy scarf, leaving the other free to twitch behind her as she led her brother through the temple’s converted hanger.  The bustling crowd of pilots and maintenance groups made her feel a little twitchy, even though she knew that Alliance bases had a zero tolerance for friendly fire.  It was sad to think they were more likely to get shot at during a legitimate Imperial job than they were with the Rebel Alliance.  Perhaps it had something to do with the amount of attention a pair of Lethan Twi’lek attracted in most places their crew tended to end up.

According to the deck officer, their target, a scruffy looking man named Cassian Anders, was located in the hanger, most likely talking to a reprogramed Imperial droid.  They were easy to spot, as much by the space granted to the tall and black-plated droid than the familiar visage of Cassian Anders.

“Cassian, I do not approve of this,” the droid was saying softly as they approached.  Lexa hesitated her steps enough to let Leigan to come up even with her and they exchanged a pointed look.

“You don’t have to, K2,” Cassian Anders replied, crossing his arms.  “You don’t even have to be here.  You could go get an oil bath or something.”

“Negative,” K2 said, “I have calculated that you are 26.951 percent more likely to participate in an unwise action if I am not present.  That is not a promising number.”

“Captain Anders,” Lexa said, smirking, “I hope I’m interrupting.”  She paused in the bubble of space around the pair, resting her right hand on her left bicep, and propping her left hand on her hip in a very calculated move.

“Lexa, Leigan,” Cassian said with a nod.  He indicated the droid, “I don’t know if you’ve met K2-SO.”

“Pretty sure I shot a couple of droids like him at our last stop,” Leigan offered.  He had put his hands on his hips, regarding the droid in challenge.

“Please don’t shoot me, I’ve been reprogrammed,” K2 said.

“We’ve brought your order,” Lexa said, sliding the pack off her shoulder and holding it up, “got the payment?”

“Of course,” Cassian said, holding up a data disk.

“Cassian, this does not seem like a viable transaction,” K2 said.

“Do you even know what it is?”  Lexa asked as Leigan slid the disk into a reader.

“It is a statistical fact that an exchange involving data and an unidentified package when one participant is a member of an espionage group,” K2 began.

“Sithspit, Kay,” Cassian interrupted him, he glanced at Leigan.

“It’s good,” Leigan said.

Lexa let Cassian take the bag, he opened it and tilted it so the droid could look in.  “Those are,” Kay began.

“Hard to find, and occasionally useful,” Cassian said, he turned to Lexa and Leigan, “Thank you, as always.”

Leigan waved the reader with its data disk, “It’s worth it for this, Captain.”

“May I ask,” K2 asked after a moment.

“Identified slave owners in the Empire who specialize in acquiring Twi’lek children,” Leigan said.

“You could say we have a personal interest in dealing with them,” Lexa said.  She offered Cassian her hand, “Until next time Captain.”

“Until next time, Secura,” Cassian replied.


	5. Love and Grief

Chase chuckled as he leaned around the edge of the medical center door, Jinx was inside, sitting on a medical bed and chatting with a couple of the local doctors.  His hands were flashing and his eyes lighting up in that way he got when he could talk to people as _Doctor Julian Park_ , without worrying that whoever his counterpart was would get lost in the conversation.  Jinx was so alive in these moments, chattering away at speeds and volume he rarely employed otherwise.  Here, Jinx’s value was in his mind and his hands, not in his blaster or his fancy footwork.  Here, he was doing what he had been born to do.

Still, Chase knew that Kasey and Kit would be waiting for them, so he cleared his throat and moved a bit more fully into the doorframe.

“I figured I’d find you here, love.”

Jinx turned and flashed him a loving, if energetic, smile, “Hi Chase!  This is Doctor Mya Ren and Doctor Helix.  This is my husband, Chasan Vos.”

“Nice to meet you,” Chase said with a lazy, two finger salute, “Jinx, love, we’ve got to get going.  Refueling will be done soon and we’re headed for Javor next.”

“I remember,” Jinx said, he hopped off the medical bed.  “It was nice to talk to people who get it,” he added, shaking hands with Ren and Helix.

“Until next time, Doctor Park,” Ren said cheerfully, “thank you for the new vaccines.”

“You’re welcome,” Jinx said.  He half bounced across the room and caught Chase’s hand as Chase turned towards the hanger.  “I hope you know where you’re going,” Jinx said.

“Of course I do,” Chase replied.  “It’s not that hard to navigate around here.”

“You’ve been here before, haven’t you?”  Jinx said.

“Used to be a smuggler’s stop over,” Chase admitted, “I’ve been through a few times before I signed on with the _Hawk._   Before the Alliance claimed it, too.”

Jinx laughed, his hand swinging out to catch Chase’s easily.  “My husband, the ex-smuggler,” Jinx said, “you’re amazing.”

“That’s your job,” Chase said, taking a moment to admire the way the light and shadow played over Jinx’s face.

“Look, the hanger,” Jinx said.

Chase blinked and grinned, “I told you I knew where I was going.”

They altered course to go around the edge of the bustling space, still holding hands, but both more aware of their surroundings.

“Finn Rau!”

They paused and exchanged a look.  “Lily.”

They turned and raced through the stilling crowd, chasing the echoes of that painful scream.  By the time they reached the epicenter, however, they were too late.  A girl in modified Mando armor stood over a similarly dressed man, who was rubbing his jaw.

The girl was sobbing as she kicked the man.  “You _shabuir,_ you _hut’unnia dar’cabur,_ they’re dead and it’s because of you!”

“Lily?”  The man asked, stunned.

“Did you think the Empire wouldn’t retaliate, _di’kut,”_ Lily snapped.  “The House of Rau is _gone._   My family is _dead_ because of you.”

“I didn’t mean,” the man said, as he began to pick himself up.

Chase glanced at Jinx, who nodded slightly, they split up, moving around the scene until they flanked Lily.  Jinx put his hand gently on her shoulder while Chase put his hand on his blaster.  Across from them, a Twi’lek emerged, followed by a Lasat and a man with a shield over his eyes.

“What is going on here?”  The Twi’lek demanded.

Jinx pulled Lily back a step as Chase stepped forward, “This is Lily Rau, the only surviving, non-imprisoned, of age member of House Rau, other than Finn Rau.  The Empire retaliated against Finn Rau joining the Rebellion by decimating the House.  Lily gets one punch for that, I would think.”

“More than that,” Finn Rau said, “it’s all right Commander.  Lily, I’m sorry.”

Lily surged forward and spat as his feet, “ _Mando'ad draar digu._   Come on, Jinx, Chase, let’s get out of here.”

“Wait,” the Twi’lek began.

Chase narrowed his eyes, “Take it up with Captain Hawk, Commander.”  Then he turned and followed the other two through the swiftly parting crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Mando'a screaming is cuss words, "hut’unnia dar’cabur" essentially means cowardly former protector. (It's a slap in the face both as to the fate of Concord Dawn's protectors and his position in their House.)
> 
> Mando'ad draar digu means a Mandalorian never forgets, essentially that she does not forgive him.
> 
> (Not specified, but Lily is his cousin's daughter, so second cousin to him.)


	6. Departure

Kasey and Kit were waiting just inside the loading ramp for their crew, throwing a small rubber ball back and forth silently.  There wasn’t much else to do by the ramp, given that they kept the area clear for quick exits, after all.  Sometimes, in hyperspace, they turned the wide, flat area into a meditation space, but Kit admitted to himself that getting Kasey to meditate was about as easy as getting the twins to split up.

Speaking of, Lexa and Leigan were coming up the ramp with their heads together, talking quietly.

“So, when’s the explosion going to happen?”  Kit asked.

“Too late,” Lexa said, “Lily ran into that Finn Rau guy.”

“Are we dealing with a body?”  Kasey asked, straightening up.

“She just punched him and screamed at him,” Leigan said.

“Well, it would probably be better if she hadn’t,” Lexa said, “Syndulla’s going to be headed this way.”

“It’s all on you, Captain Hawk,” Kit said with a smirk.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Kasey said, drawing her lekku over her shoulder, “I got this.”

Kit touched Leigan’s arm, “Get up to cockpit and start preflight.  Lexa, get us clearance for takeoff.”

“No problem, Boss,” Leigan said.

With the twins headed for the cockpit, Kit moved down the ramp to where he could see Jinx and Chase escorting Lily across the tarmac.  Behind them, but coming fast, was a Twi’lek woman with a Lasat steps behind her.  Kit leaned against the wall, not bothering to hide.  This was going to be amazing.

“Lily,” Kasey said.

“I’m not sorry,” Lily said as she stepped on the ramp.

“Did I say you should be?”  Kasey asked, “Get on board, all three of you, I’ve got this.”

Kit nodded to them, noting with amusement that while Jinx urged Lily further in, Chase took up a position just out of sight of the ramp, hand resting on his blaster.

“Excuse me,” the Twi’lek said, “are you the captain of this ship?”

“One of them,” Kasey said, “I’m Kasan Tir, my partner is Kit Hal’sa.  I’m usually called Captain Hawk.”

“The woman who just boarded, she’s a part of your crew?”  The woman said.

“You know, it’s generally considered polite to introduce yourself before you start making demands,” Kasey said.

The Twi’lek didn’t like that, “I’m Commander Hera Syndulla.”

“Commander Syndulla,” Kasey said, “why is the identity of my crew so important to you?”

“She attacked one of my men,” Syndulla said.

“That’s not how I heard it,” Kasey said, “the way I heard it, Lily Rau finally tracked down her cousin, Finn Rau, and punched him, probably she kicked him a few times and screamed at him too, it’s kind of her thing.  Which, considering how many family members she had to bury on Mandalore, is actually far less than he deserves.  If it was me?  Seeing what they did to my family, well, I’d start with talking with my blaster.”

“Alliance regulations,” Syndulla began.

“Good thing Lily’s not Alliance then,” Kasey interrupted her, “none of us are.  Check the ship, we’re a FAM shipping group.  No borders, no politics, just credits.  Hell, you should have noticed Doctor Park pulling her out of there, his vest is not the most subtle of garments.”  The Togrutan shifted her weight and straightened her spine, drawing up to her full height as she stepped forward.  “Now, you have two choices here.  You can insist that your Alliance regs apply to my ship, and we’ll leave, clearance or not.  We’ll void our contract to deliver medical supplies to the Alliance, and walk away.  Or you can accept that this was a family matter, back off, and we’ll be back in a month with another supply of bacta and inoculations.  Your choice, Commander.”

Kasey turned and headed up the ramp, Kit waited until she was off the ramp before he also backed up.  When he was clear of the ramp, and Chase hit the ramp close button.

“Let’s get out of here,” Kasey said.  “We’ve got a schedule to keep.”


End file.
